


Not My Usual Type

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You’re too old to have a crush, right? So why are you so confused about how you feel about Wanda. You’ve never felt anything for a girl before.





	Not My Usual Type

You ran your hand through your hair, a million thoughts in your head. You were confused, to say the least. You’ve met Wanda through Sam and Steve when you joined SHIELD and she was the only thing you could think ever since. She was gorgeous and had the most amazing personality, catchy and adorable. The problem? Until the day before you’ve met her, you were sure you were 100% into men.

“What’s up?” Sam questioned when he noticed you looking through the window with a distant gaze.

“Nothing,” you lied.

Your friend turned to you and gave you a very sarcastic look. Sam was part of the reason you’ve joined SHIELD, to be honest. You had worked with him in the army and then gotten a job in CIA before he suggested you should become an Agent. Your friendship came from long ago and it wasn’t something new.

“Fine,” you sighed. “I think I’m into someone.”

This time, he was surprised. You were one to be involved in personality. Now at your early 30’s, this was the last thing on your mind.

“Really? On who?”

You felt your cheeks warming up and looked away.

“It’s complicated.”

He gave you a long look and moved his body completely to you.

“Is it me?”

“What?” you looked back at him in surprise. “No!”

He nodded, letting out a breath you barely noticed he was holding.

“Thank God,” he relaxed. “It would be so weird. Well, why is it complicated?”

You shifted your weight on your feet.

“It’s…  Well… It’s hard to explain. I never thought I would like someone like… You know…” you tripped over your words. “I’m a bit confused. Very. And I’m  _too old_ to be confused.”

“So he is not your usual type?” he suggested.

_Well… She, in this case._

“Yes,” you decided to agree. “Way out of what I usually like.”

Sam nodded slowly, crossing his arms and leaning on his chair.

“Well, that ain’t Thor or Steve, then,” he deduced. “Is it Clint or Tony?”

You rolled your eyes.

“No,” you sighed. “I’m…  _Older_. A bit. A decade, I think.”

Sam pondered silently.

“Ask him out,” he suggested. “It’s not like age matters that much.”

Your eyes widened.

“What? I can’t…”

“Yes, you do,” he interrupted you. “Really, just ask him out. Unless he is a kid, it doesn’t much if he is younger than you or not.”

“I don’t know if he likes women,” you muttered.

Sam looked at you like you were crazy and then laughed to himself.

“Yeah, that’s definitely not one of the guys,” he decided.

It was your time to stare at him like  _he_ was crazy.

“I told you already, Sam!” you exclaimed, now upset. “You know what, let it go.”

You walked past him to leave and he held your wrist.

“Okay, okay,” he lifted his free hand, exposing his palm. “I’ll stop trying to find out who is it. But you  _really_ should talk to him. You already have a  _no_ , go after that  _yes_.”

You sighed. He was right. You would never know if Wanda was really into you if you talked to her but that wasn’t the point.

“The thing is… It’s not a guy,” you whispered.

Sam looked at you with a surprised look that turned into something more empathic.

“I’ve never… Not for a girl, you know?” you muttered. “I don’t know if this is… I’m confused.”

“How do you feel about  _them_? And think of her as a person without any gender.”

You took a breath.

“They are adorable,” you smiled without noticing. “Just a single smile from them and my legs are shaking like they are made of jelly, my heart races and… Honestly, I really really want to be with them all the time.”

Sam smiled openly.

“You have your answer,” he released your wrist from his grip. “Go talk to her. What’s the worst thing that can happen?”

You took a breath.

“Yeah…” you closed your eyes. “What’s the worst thing that can happen?”


End file.
